Just Like That
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: One mistake in battle, an incidental stray blaster bolt, a miscalculated Force jump, a single lightsaber swing or a miscommunication through comm-links could change the outcome of everything, and also mean the difference between life and death.
_It all changed... Just like that._

The blaster bolts flew towards the army of clones that was the 501st legion, with Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano, leading from the first line. The clones fired back, as the waves of battle droids continuously kept firing their blaster's mercilessly. It was dashes of red and blue bolts sawing through the air from both armies. The sapphire teal, and emerald green of both leading Jedi's lightsabers, glowed the brightest though, among the raging battle that took place on Geonosis, in the dead of night.

The fight on Geonosis had been going on for days. The weapons and droid factory had been rebuilt, and it seemed that more separatists battle droids were being constructed faster than the republic could take them down. General Skywalker was issued straight into battle along with other generals, to make sure the factory was destroyed, yet so far, things weren't looking so good. No reinforcements could be sent, no cover from all the incoming firefight could be found in the chasm that they fought in, and the army of battle droids were blocking the entrance to the huge factory, so anyone from the 501st could not get through.

"Master, this isn't working! The droids are overpowering us! We need a better plan!" Ahsoka shouted, over the blasters being fired. With her 'saber, she blocked and reflected every laser that came her way.

"I know, Ahsoka!" Anakin called back, repelling the blaster bolts as well. Each and everything he reflected, bounced of off his 'saber and shot back at a droid. Ahsoka would be admiring her masters incredible skill, but right now she had to focus on the attacking separatists droids that fired at her.

Ahsoka turned her gaze over to Anakin for a split second, only to see him with eyebrows furrowed, developing a strategy. He looked at the factory in front of them, then he looked over and past the tall rocky chasm, then looked back at the factory.

"If I can Force jump up to the open area up top of the chasm, I can get to the factory from above. Once inside, I can use the detonators to blow it up from the inside." He commented, still blocking laser bolts.

Ahsoka didn't like the idea of him going alone. She thought it was too risky. "If you're going, I'm coming too." The bond between master and padawan is strong... Sometimes too strong.

Anakin shook his head. If they weren't being shot at, he would give her a stern look. "No Ahsoka. You need to stay here. If something happens... You must lead the 501st out of here."

Both Jedi knew that the plan Anakin was implying he take, was basically suicide. First of all, he would have no cover except his lightsaber, when Force jumping to the top of the chasm. Secondly, it would be impossible for any of the droids not to notice. And thirdly, even if he did break in to the factory from above, who's to say he can't escape in time before the bombs go off. Plus, the place is already swarming with droids as it is, and maybe he will be caught inside.

"There must be another way!" Ahsoka stated. The blaster bolts became raining down on them heavier now, as the wave of droids expanded, all originating from the factory. "One that doesn't involve that much risk!"

Anakin looked back at the hundreds of men behind him. One by one they were all falling limp to the ground from blaster wounds. He needed to do something. "Keep your comm-link on, I'm going in!" He said determined. Ahsoka bit her lip, and the worry in her chest grew. She knew how dangerous this was.

Even without an aloud protest from Ahsoka, Anakin could clearly sense her objection through the Force. "Ahsoka, I have to try it! More men are going to die if I don't!"

"But you could die if you do!" Ahsoka cried out.

Anakin gave his padawan a look that was a mixture of determination, sorrow and concern. "I have to, Ahsoka." Then with that, he leaped from the dry ground of Geonosis, and fled into the air, with a bag of thermal detonators on his back. The separatist droid firefight subsided on their enemy, and engaged on the Jedi that sprung him self into the air, leaving not as many laser bolts for Ahsoka to repel.

Ahsoka led her army in closer to get the droids to focus on her, yet most of their concentration was still on Anakin, that was now skidding to a halt on top of the chasm. He ran furiously towards the factory, dodging the endless blaster bolts coming his way. Even though they were droids, they knew that if someone got inside the factory, they could blow it to bits with explosives. And since it was only one person and not an entire army, they knew that it would be easier for the lone Jedi to get in.

Ahsoka watched as her master dove of off the chasm's surface and on to the extravagant roof of the factory. She felt hopeless as she watched him get surrounded by lasers. He cut a hole through with his blue 'saber in the roof quickly. Ahsoka's heart was beating fast, when she saw a bolt nearly miss his head. Some of the droids stop firing though, because they didn't know where he went. That created a problem for Ahsoka because, they returned their fire back towards the 501st. Ahsoka didn't mind that in fact, because she would rather have the droids focus on her, rather than her master.

She watched Anakin disappear from sight within the building. She no longer could see him and it sent an extremely agonising panic chill down her spine. Now she could not see what was happening an that terrified her. She tuned into the Force to calm herself as best she could, yet the raining down blaster bolts, made it difficult to concentrate.

Every second that past, only made Ahsoka more anxious. She tried desperately to block the incoming bolts, but soon she wasn't able to concentrate on anything. Not the Force or the battle. Only on Anakin. Ahsoka had no siblings, but Anakin always reminded her of an older brother. Someone that protected her, looked out for her, taught her and someone that she protected, looked up to and learnt from. She had only been his padawan for two standard years, yet now, she didn't know how she would cope without him.

Suddenly, the beeping of her comm-link sounded throughout the battle. She pressed it instantly, thinking it was Anakin, however it wasn't. "Anakin?!" She called desperately.

"Ahsoka? It's Kenobi. The republic was able to send down an air strike to assist you in destroying the droid factory." He said.

Ahsoka nearly smiled in relief of the mention of reinforcements, yet the dread in her stomach sunk in. Anakin. "Obi-Wan, You have to call them off! Anakin is inside the factory. You can't destroy it with him inside!" She shouted.

Ahsoka didn't have a strong bond with Obi-Wan like Anakin did, but she could sense his shock and worry, just as clearly as she could feel her own emotions. "He went inside to blow it up, since the full-on attack wasn't working!" She yelled over the blaster fire.

"He must get out of there-" Obi-Wan started, but the noise of the incoming air team drained out all of the sounds. Their heavy rumbling noise was followed by lasers as the shot at the humongous factory, taking down bits of it each time they swooped past.

"Noooo!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs, as the factory came crumbling down with each blow from the air strikes cannon's. She ran forward, as far as her body would take her, not caring about the many laser bolts flying her way. She could sense Anakin's raw emotions. They were of panic and distress.

"What is going on out there!?" Anakin questioned franticly, through the crackling of Ahsoka's comm. She could hear the firing from the air strike even within the building from Anakin's end, as well as the ringing of explosions that the reinforcements were dropping down around her.

"You have to get out! Reinforcements are attacking the factory!" She warned, still engaging closer and closer to the factory herself. She was determined to get her master out of there... Even if it killed her.

The next event occurred in agonising slow motion. One pilot from the air strike, had a perfect shot on the droids factory. Taking advantage of the clearance, they flew over the factory and Ahsoka watch helplessly as the explosive pod dropped from the sky and had a direct hit on the building.

Ahsoka let out a blood-curdling scream as the air around the factory became a fiery burst of flame and explosions, however her screams were drained away from the excruciating sound that was ear-ringing.

The force of the explosion was so powerful, it sent all of the battle droids flying and burning, as well as throwing Ahsoka on the ground, because she was so close. From the impact, Ahsoka could see her vision was burly and forming black spots. She tried to blink them away, but they got more fuzzy. Soon the black spots were all she could see. She fought them off as hard as she could, yet her strength seemed to be minimised. Her legs hurt and so did her arms. She didn't know if it was from the impact or the intense running.

With one last thread of determination, she emerged off of the ground with effort, because her mind was set on one thing. Anakin.

Sadly, she came crashing back to the ground, to weak to move, and the last thought on her mind was her master. She reached for his Force signature, but all she got was emptiness. Cold, dark emptiness.

Unconsciousness slowly crept up on her, and it instantly claimed its victim, leaving Ahsoka, nothing but a mere, singed togruta on Geonosis' rocky ground.

"Ahsoka... " A voice called, within the blackness of her closed eyelids. "Ahsoka..." It said again. It sounded like Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka tried to respond, yet her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton gauzes, so only a feeble, quiet moan escaped her lips.

She felt something warm across her body, which she could only assume was a blanket. What was weird was she didn't remember a blanket on the battle field of Geonosis... And it was also so quiet. On Geonosis their was so much blaster fire, screams of agony, lightsaber buzzes and of course the ear-ringing explosions, but for some reason, the place she lay in was peaceful.

She opened her eyes, but only succeeded half way. Through her slitted eyes, she saw a pair of grey, concerned eyes staring back at her. Obi-Wan.

Without warning, memories of the battle beforehand flooded her mind. She met with the dread and realisation of the events that will possibly haunt her forever. So many clones dying, so many laser bolts, so many explosions... And one that changed her master's fate altogether.

Obi-Wan could see Ahsoka's distressed face. "Ahsoka, you're fine. It's safe. Your in the Med-Bay." he soothed gently.

Tears sprung her sea blue eyes. That wasn't why she was upset. "M-Master Kenobi, I failed him. I-I couldn't save him." She said with her voice raspy and quiet. Her throat hurt from speaking, but she didn't care.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile and shook his head slightly. "Ahsoka, It's alright. He's okay. You didn't fail anyone." Obi-Wan gestured to the other side of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked over to the medical bed beside her. Never had she felt so relieved. She was still crying, yet they were tears of happiness. On the bed lay a sleeping Anakin.

 _It all changed... Just like that._

•••

A/N

This story was originally on my WattPad account because of a WattPad competition, but I decided to post it on here anyway :)

May the Force be with you

-StarWarsJediGirl


End file.
